burlesquefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Radio Capital
Radio Capital è un'emittente radiofonica nazionale privata di proprietà della GEDI con sede a Roma. È la dodicesima in classifica tra le radio nazionali. |editore = Elemedia_S.p.A |url = www.capital.it |motto = Solo classici, solo Capital |serv terr 1 = Analogico |can terr 1 = FM, in Italia |serv terr 2 = Digitale |can terr 2 = DVB-T, in Italia FTA sul mux Rete A 1 |serv terr 3 = Digitale |can terr 3 = versione Radio Capital Tivù DVB-T, in Italia FTA sul mux Rete A 2 (LCN 162) |serv terr 5 = Digitale |can terr 5 = DAB |serv sat 1 = SKY |can sat 1 = canale 700 |serv mobile 1 = |can mobile 1 = |serv web 1 = Internet |can web 1 = In formato WMP }}|}} Storia Nasce a Cormano (MI) nel maggio del 1977 come quotidiano radiodiffuso con il nome di Controradio Cormano sulla frequenza di 93,100 MHz, con sede in via Giuseppe Verdi 14. Viene fondata da Renzo Tracogna e, dopo un anno di trasmissioni, nel 1979 cambia denominazione diventando Radio Extra 2000 con sede a Cusano Milanino. Nel 1980 l'editore, prendendo spunto dalla famosa Capital Radio di Londra, cambia denominazione definitivamente in Radio Capital con il claim "Dance all day", identificativo del format basato esclusivamente su musica dance (soprattutto italiana, al tempo imperante). La diffusione viene notevolmente migliorata con la delocalizzazione dell'impianto dall'originario palazzo di Sesto alla postazione più importante di Milano, il grattacielo Breda (120 metri dal suolo). La frequenza, nel frattempo, era stata riposizionata a 93,050 MHz, per convivere meglio con le emissioni a 92,800 MHz di Vip Radio e 93,300 MHz di Montestella. Nel successivo anno viene creata una società con la stessa denominazione a cui prendono parte il fondatore Roberto Tracogna, a cui si unisce Giancarlo Fontana e la sezione dell'allora P.C.I., di Sesto San Giovanni. Nel 1982 il fondatore lascia la società. Il progetto, che ha un buon riscontro di audience, non riesce però ad essere supportato da un'altrettanto buona struttura commerciale che lo valorizzi presso gli inserzionisti pubblicitari ed entra pertanto in crisi. Alla fine del 1983 la radio si trasferisce negli studi di via Cellini a Milano e cambia format grazie ad una intuizione del Dj Jeff Bifano inventore dello storico programma "Capital Milano Dance All Days". Nasceva la prima radio di Milano che trasmetteva musica dance non stop, un unico speaker il direttore artistico Moreno Guizzo, già voce di Radio Milano International. La formula era semplice: Jeff Bifano, che oltretutto insieme a Tony Carrasco era il Dj dell'Amnesie, storica discoteca della "Milano da bere", sceglieva la musica che bravissimi giovani dj mixavano in diretta. Poi, al calar della sera, andava in onda il Jeff Music Show, un appuntamento imperdibile per gli appassionati che diventò colonna sonora di molti locali alla moda. Si trattava della registrazione di un nastro di 3 ore, di selezionata musica da ballare che si replicava sino al mattino dopo. Fu allora che venne coniato il nome Capital Milano Dance all Day. La piccola Capital Radio Milano era la radio del momento; cominciarono ad interessarsi ed a prestarle particolare attenzione anche le emittenti più importanti, quelle che dovevano fare quadrare i conti con i numeri dell'audience. Nel 1987 la stazione viene comprata dalla Deejay's Gang di Claudio Cecchetto e Valerio Gallorini, per sperimentare un nuovo format radiofonico con programmi solo in lingua inglese condotti da David Lee Stone (scomparso nel 2005) e Ronny Hanson. Il progetto poi si modificherà nella programmazione di disco music esclusivamente anni settanta, ottenendo un grandissimo riscontro da parte del pubblico per la particolare originalità (al tempo le emittenti specializzate in tal senso non erano molte). Nel 1990, in occasione dell'entrata in vigore della legge 223/1990 (legge Mammì) Cecchetto presenta domanda di concessione come radio locale per il bacino lombardo, avendo già avanzato istanza per la concessione nazionale come Radio Dee Jay. Tuttavia, dopo l'uscita di scena da Radio Dee Jay e volendo concentrarsi su Capital, Cecchetto si accorgerà che per assurgere al ruolo di player primario, occorre dare all'emittente una dimensione regionale, meglio se nazionale. Si mette quindi alla ricerca di una rete da acquistare che abbia ottenuto la concessione per operare in ambito nazionale, rinvenendola, nella metà degli anni '90, nella società «Radio Centro Toscana S.p.A.» (editrice di Gamma Radio Network) del gruppo Monti-Riffeser che, avendo presentato domande di concessione distinte per ambito locale e nazionale (entrambe con il marchio Gamma Radio) e maturato il convincimento di voler operare solo su scala locale, decide di alienare la concessione nazionale (ma non il marchio Gamma Radio), che viene pertanto acquistata da Claudio Cecchetto. Il disk-jockey milanese, rinominata la rete nazionale Radio Capital Solo Successi (il marchio Gamma Radio continuerà ad operare proficuamente su scala regionale sulla concessione locale conseguita dalla società milanese Radiant) e trasferita la sede da via Massena (nei locali attigui a Radio Deejay) al Forum di Assago, vi annette gli impianti della precedente versione locale (tra cui l'impianto a 93,050 Mega Hertz, nel frattempo riposizionato a 93,100 MHz e delocalizzato in Valcava per illuminare la pianura padana). Successivamente avvia una campagna acquisti di frequenze per raggiungere l'illuminazione dell'intero territorio nazionale (la copertura di Gamma Radio Network era limitata al Nord e Centro Italia). Nondimeno, avendo successivamente valutato che per competere con i grossi gruppi editoriali servivano risorse economiche di cui non disponeva, Cecchetto cede anche Radio Capital alla società Elemedia del Gruppo editoriale L'Espresso (cui aveva già ceduto nel 1994 le quote di Radio Dee Jay), che trasferisce nuovamente gli studi prima in via Massena a Milano e poi a Roma, operando un forte potenziamento del segnale con il completamento della copertura del territorio nazionale. Dopo diversi e non sempre felici (in termini di ascolti) tentativi di rilancio, Radio Capital trova una sua collocazione come emittente fortemente caratterizzata dall'informazione (grazie alle sinergie con il quotidiano La Repubblica, facente parte dello stesso gruppo editoriale) e dai grandi classici della musica di ieri e di oggi. Oggi Radio Capital è una delle tre reti nazionali (insieme a Radio DeeJay ed m2o) di proprietà della Elemedia, società del Gruppo l'Espresso. La redazione giornalistica è diretta da Vittorio Zucconi. Direttore dei programmi è Danny Stucchi, già Station Manager di Radio Dee Jay. Il palinsesto alterna programmi di infotainment a trasmissioni di approfondimento musicale. La programmazione musicale si basa su un vastissimo catalogo di classici degli anni settanta-ottanta-novanta. Lo slogan attuale della radio è Solo classici, solo Capital. Gli studi si trovano a Roma, in via Cristoforo Colombo 90, e a Milano in via Massena 2, sede della "cugina" Radio Deejay. Programmi e musica * Gestione Cecchetto Tra i programmi più famosi di quel periodo vanno menzionati Capitalia, con Manuela Doriani e Giorgio Mastrota; Cara Manu con Manuela Doriani; Due meno dieci con Amadeus, Dj Angelo, Luca Laurenti e successivamente Marco Mazzoli; Pss pss con Fabio Volo; Capital 2000 con Daniele Bossari; Milangeles con Irene Lamedica; La zona di Zap con Zap Mangusta. Tra gli altri conduttori: Fabio Arboit, Nikki, Rossella Ray e Jeff. * Gestione Mancini Sotto la direzione artistica di Carlo Mancini (fra il 1999 e il 2006) le selezioni musicali spaziano tra musica pop, rock e italiana dalla fine degli anni sessanta ai nostri giorni, intervallata a notiziari e approfondimenti giornalistici, da cui il precedente slogan Classici e notizie. Tra gli appuntamenti più seguiti si ricordano 4121 e Niki's room, che proponevano rispettivamente alcuni brani di un album entrato nella storia della musica e alcuni pezzi particolari della collezione privata di Nicoletta Simeone. Altri momenti "clou" sono stati il Disco Vintage delle ore 11:45 all'interno di Isaradio e Facciamo Outing (il sabato), che programmava brani al limite del trash destinati a suscitare la nostalgia di coloro che li ascoltavano da giovanissimi. Altri programmi non più in onda, ma degni di nota sono Area protetta di Sergio Mancinelli trasmessa dal lunedì al venerdì prima di sera dalle 21 alle 23 e poi spostata dalle 13 alle 15, Il meglio della black music (intesa come Funk-Jazz-Soul & R&B) in onda con Gegè Telesforo e Alex Paletta la sera alle 23 dal lunedì al venerdì, Beat Aromatico con Massimo Voci il sabato a mezzanotte e ::extra:: con Alex Paletta la domenica sera alle 23:00. Una caratteristica che differenziava Radio Capital dalle altre emittenti nazionali era l'inserimento in playlist di brani molto lunghi, da 6 fino a 10 minuti, molto spesso tratti dal repertorio del progressive rock. Allo stesso modo, quando venivano trasmessi canzoni artisti più "popolari", come ad esempio i Queen, la scelta si rivolgeva anche ai brani meno conosciuti e non solo a quei due o tre brani ritenuti più radiofonici. Al contrario, proprio per queste peculiarità, negli anni Radio Capital ha attratto molti ascoltatori alla ricerca di una radio che non si limiti a trasmettere solo le hit del momento, ma che anzi, delusi dal calo di qualità riscontrato nella scelta musicale di molte altre radio, hanno preferito rivolgersi ad un'emittente che ha più volte dichiarato di effettuare una selezione di brani ed autori accurata. * Gestione Linus La gestione di Linus, nominato direttore artistico di Radio Capital nel 2007, può essere divisa in due periodi. Durante il primo anno e mezzo la radio ha subito una drastica trasformazione, sia nella sua formula che nella composizione dello staff: le intenzioni del nuovo direttore artistico erano quelle di "ringiovanire" una radio che, impropriamente, si considerava principalmente rivolta ad un pubblico di nostalgici e dall'età media relativamente alta. Le sue scelte hanno comportato dibattiti tra gli ascoltatori e gli addetti ai lavori. A partire dal 7 maggio 2007, si può notare un'improvvisa diminuzione delle canzoni, sia nel numero di brani trasmessi in ogni ora, sia nella rotazione degli stessi. In passato i dj si limitavano a presentare i dischi oppure a leggere i messaggi degli spettatori, tentando di ridurre al minimo i loro interventi per non interrompere il flusso musicale. Con la nuova gestione, vengono introdotte le conduzioni in coppia, durante le quali i dj intervengono dopo ogni canzone, con commenti e notizie su temi di attualità, curiosità reperite da internet o gossip. La gestione Mancini prediligeva dei dj che, pur con un tono informale e una certa propensione all'ironia, mantenessero comunque un comportamento sobrio e stringato, in virtù del fatto che Radio Capital si rivolgeva principalmente un target adulto e interessato principalmente alla musica. La gestione Linus ha optato per uno stile di conduzione più irriverente, rivolta esplicitamente ad un target giovane, che però non sempre ha trovato nei dj storici di Radio Capital dei validi interpreti; spesso infatti il tentativo "essere divertenti a tutti i costi" sembra rivelare un certo disagio e forzatura nelle loro voci. Costruiti in questo modo, gli interventi dei dj durano diversi minuti, rendendo molto meno costante il flusso musicale e trasformando Capital in una radio "di parola", stravolgendo la formula della gestione precedente. La proposta musicale, da sempre dedicata alla musica del passato e ai cosiddetti "classici di domani", si allinea con quella delle altre radio: entrano nella programmazione brani che già sono in alta rotazione sulle radio più commerciali (ad esempio in quel periodo Capital ha iniziato a trasmettere regolarmente i singoli di Negramaro, Irene Grandi e Francesco Renga) che arrivano ad essere trasmesse fino a tre/quattro volte in una giornata. Il numero dei classici del passato si riduce bruscamente e vengono completamente eliminati i brani di durata superiore ai cinque minuti (ad esempio quelli tratti dal repertorio del progressive rock, che erano sempre stati una costante della programmazione di Capital), mentre la maggior parte dei brani che terminano con code strumentali o assoli viene sfumata dai dj, che iniziano a parlarci sopra prima del termine della canzone. Vengono eliminati dal palinsesto gran parte degli appuntamenti ricorrenti dedicati esplicitamente alla musica del passato, come il Capital Music Box, che proponeva tre pezzi uno dopo l'altro senza interruzioni degli speakers, o la Capital Time Machine dove un brano del passato veniva introdotto da una voce che ne specificava l'anno di pubblicazione. Oltre a queste modifiche nella sua formula musicale, gli spettatori non hanno apprezzato i numerosi cambiamenti nell'organico della radio: diversi speaker "storici" sono stati licenziati oppure confinati in orari meno accessibili, sostituiti da altri dj provenienti da Radio Deejay. I casi che hanno suscitato più clamore sono stati i licenziamenti di Sergio Mancinelli e Gegè Telesforo, avvenuti subito dopo l'insediamento di Linus, scatenando le proteste dei fans e della community di Area protetta... miti e leggende della musica rock, che hanno promosso una petizione on line per chiederne la riapertura, oltre che l'invio di mail di protesta al direttore Vittorio Zucconi, che però non si è mai espresso sull'argomento. Le proteste dei fans sono arrivate fino sul forum presente sul sito di Radio Capital, al punto che i webmaster si sono trovati costretti a rimuovere la piattaforma, dopo aver provato inutilmente a limitare le proteste mettendo sotto moderazione tali post. L'ultima puntata di Area protetta, andata in onda il 29 giugno 2007, si è provocatoriamente aperta con le note dell'Inno di Mameli e si è conclusa con Il Silenzio, a simboleggiare, che tale chiusura non è avvenuta in maniera consensuale tra le due parti: sembra infatti che Linus si sia più volte rifiutato di incontrare Sergio Mancinelli, ignorando le sue richieste, e comunicandogli il licenziamento tramite un portavoce. La stessa sorte è toccata a Capital Groove Master e al suo conduttore Gegè Telesforo, che si occupava di jazz e derivati. Telesforo ha avuto modo di esprimere tutto il suo dissenso durante un'intervista avvenuta ai microfoni di Viva Radio Due. A ogni ora è presente l'aggiornamento giornalistico, nel notiziario di Capital News, che annovera fra i conduttori Simona Bolognesi, Massimo Rocca, Silvia Mobili, Valentina Vecellio, Antonio Iovane, Ernesto Manfrè, Federica Paris, Niccolò Carratelli, Mario Caprara e Jean Paul Bellotto e, a seguire, Capital Sport. Il claim classici e notizie è stato dapprima sostituito da nessuno ti trasmette così, e poi, dal 1º settembre 2007, in Radio Capital Newsnetwork. È cambiato anche il logo della radio. In passato i jingle identificativi della radio erano mixati su alcuni brani degli anni '80 (facenti parte dell'airplay tradizionale), su cui si inseriva una melodia riconoscibile e sempre uguale. Ora invece tale melodia è stata abbandonata e il nome Radio Capital viene intonato da un coro femminile, che riprende di volta in volta la melodia della canzone di riferimento. In quel periodo, su Radio Dee Jay, veniva trasmesso un claim che, durante la pubblicità, invitava gli ascoltatori a sintonizzarsi su Radio Capital: questa era la dimostrazione che Linus tentava di uniformare le due radio, in modo che il pubblico potesse tranquillamente migrare da una radio all'altra. I datiAudiradio hanno rilevato un calo di ascoltatori, che sembrerebbe essere la conferma definitiva dello scarso consenso ottenuto dalla nuova gestione. Linus, in un'intervista risalente ad ottobre 2007, prevedendo una migrazione degli ascoltatori, ha definito "ottusi" quelli che non avrebbero accettato i suoi cambiamenti.Albertino ottobre 2007. I dati del primo bimestre 2008 mostrano una ulteriore flessione degli ascolti, arrivati quasi alla pari con la "novità" Virgin Radio, e comunque al di sotto dei risultati raggiunti dalla gestione Mancini. Nel terzo bimestre l'assottigliamento è continuato con ascoltatori (dati Audiradio) ed una perdita a medio/lungo termine del 26,43%, ed ulteriormente peggiorato a nel quinto bimestre 2008. * Dal 2009 All'inizio del 2009, a causa dei continui cali di ascolto, Radio Capital ha recuperato la formula delle caratteristiche che l'hanno contraddistinta sotto la gestione Mancini. Capital torna infatti ad essere un'emittente incentrata principalmente sulla musica del passato, pur lasciando tuttavia spazio alle nuove uscite che, in molti casi, hanno uno spazio marginale sulle altre radio (ad esempio molti cantautori italiani). Tornano in programmazione brani di lunga durata, talvolta riproposti in versione live. Il maggior spazio dedicato alla musica viene sottolineato dalla reintroduzione della formula del Capital Music Box (tre brani in sequenza, senza interruzioni) e di Your song, in cui gli ascoltatori possono richiedere il brano che ha costituito il loro sottofondo nel periodo in cui hanno compiuto 18 anni. Più volte, durante la giornata, Massimo Cotto realizzava dei brevi interventi in cui raccontava aneddoti legati alla storia di un classico rock, che veniva trasmesso subito dopo. Oggi la stessa cosa è fatta su un'altra radio, Virgin Radio ed è intitolata Rock Bazaar. In quel periodo, il claim della radio viene recitato su due tipologie di medley di brani del passato. Nel primo vengono semplicemente accostati alcuni riff o ritornelli, su cui la voce presenta la radio. Nell'altro, la voce presenta un'ipotetica band composta dai più vari artisti (ad esempio Sting, Eric Clapton, Bob Marley) mentre in sottofondo si sentono i rispettivi brani. Sono state abbandonate le conduzioni in coppia: i dj sono tornati a trasmettere singolarmente e i loro interventi, mediamente più brevi, sono principalmente incentrati su temi musicali. È stata recuperata l'interazione col pubblico, tramite mail ed sms, che era stata ridotta nei mesi precedenti. A giugno del 2010, la direzione dei programmi è stata affidata a Danny Stucchi che ha mantenuto l'impostazione tipica della radio, utilizzando il claim Solo classici, solo Capital. Nel frattempo sono state reintrodotte le conduzioni in coppia. Dal 3 novembre 2011 Radio Capital trasmette in esclusiva radiofonica il programma di Michele Santoro Servizio pubblico, con grande interesse da parte del pubblico e livelli altissimi di audience. L'11 novembre 2011 nasce Radio Capital TiVù, televisione musicale dedicata ai grandi classici. Inizialmente trasmesso sul canale 158 del digitale terrestre, il canale, dopo circa un anno, si è trasferito all'LCN 69. Il 7 gennaio 2016 il canale si è trasferito all'LCN 162. A inizio 2012 si assiste al ritorno in radio di Sergio Mancinelli, che conduce il programma Sentieri notturni. Programmi in onda * Capital gold * Capital all news * Il caffè di Radio Capital * Lateral * Ladies and Capital * Capital in the world * Your song * Master Mixo * Disco Match * Non c'è duo senza tè * TG Zero * Vibe * Whatever * Alta infedeltà * Sentieri notturni * Doppio Spettacolo * Capital 60x60 * Sera dedicata * Parole e note * Capital Party * Capital Weekend * Un'ora sola ti vorrei * Capital rewind * Soultracks * Classic Today Hit Parade * Super Capital * Soul Food * Take Away * Heart and song * Servizio pubblico Conduttori e speaker attuali * Laura Antonini * Fabio Arboit * Gigi Ariemma * Ernesto Assante e Gino Castaldo * Jean Paul Bellotto * Benny * Enrico Bertolino * Fabiana Bisulli * Luca Bottura * Edoardo Buffoni * Mary Cacciola * Giancarlo Cattaneo * Roberto Ciuti * Luca de Gennaro * Mario De Santis * Camilla Fraschini * Laura Gramuglia * Umberto Mattia * Andrea Lucatello * Vladimir Luxuria * Sergio Mancinelli * Emilio Marrese * Mixo * Silvia Mobili * Massimo Oldani * Andrea Prezioso * Riccardo Quadrano * Betty Senatore * Doris Zaccone * Vittorio Zucconi Redazione * Edoardo Buffoni * Jean Paul Bellotto * Andrea Lucatello * Giuseppe A. Perrelli * Simona Bolognesi * Mario Caprara * Roberto Ciuti * Niccolò Carratelli * Antonio Iovane * Ernesto Manfrè * Silvia Mobili * Riccardo Quadrano * Massimo Rocca * Silvia Scotti * Lucia Tironi * Valentina Vecellio * Vittorio Zucconi (direttore) Conduttori e speaker del passato * Andrea Pellizzari * Savino Zaba * Gegè Telesforo * Fabio Volo * Luciano Pazzaglia * Erina Martelli * Rossella Ray * Jeff * Isabella Eleodori * Nicoletta Simeone * Irene La Medica * Loredana Sarrica * Ilaria Iacoboni * Nikki (ora a Radio Deejay) * Nicola Vitiello (ora a Radio Deejay) * Fiorello * Claudio De Tommasi * Amadeus (ora a RTL 102.5) * Luca Laurenti * Ronnie Hanson * David Lee Stone * Carlo Elli (ora a RTL 102.5) * Manuela Doriani (ora a m2o e Radio Viva FM) * Simona Marazzi * Thomas Damiani * Pier Paolo Peroni * Luca Sacchi * Franchino * Massimo Cotto * Graziella * Cristina * DJ Angelo (ora a Radio Deejay) * Isa B * Nicola Vertigo * Alessandro Sortino * Giacomo Valenti * Laura Pertici * Nicola Savino (ora a Radio Deejay) * Zap Mangusta * Daniele Bossari * Giorgio Mastrota * Cesare Ragazzi * Vanna Marchi * Stefano Tacconi * Marco Mazzoli (ora a Radio 105) * Alberto Lorenzini * Massimo Villa * Nick The Nightfly * Angelo Marchesi * Alex Paletta * Oriana Fiumicino * Federica Paris * Massimo Rocca * Cristina Balotelli * Rob Brezsny * Massimo Voci * Andrea Silenzi - Redazione XL * Flavia Cercato * Martika Vecchi nomi di Radio Capital * Controradio Cormano (1977) * Radio Extra 2000 (1979) * Radio Capital Milano (1979-80) * Capital Milano dance all day (1985) * Radio Capital Solo Successi (1995) * Radio Capital Music Network, la radio di Claudio Cecchetto (1996) Ascolti (dati audiradio - giorno medio ieri - fonte:Dati giornalieri -Sito audiradio) * 1993: * 1994: * 1995: non disponibile * 1996: * 1997: * 1998: * 1999: * 2000: * 2001: * 2002: * 2003: * 2004: * 2005: * 2006: * 2007: * 2008: * 2009: Note Collegamenti esterni * www.capital.it (Sito ufficiale di Radio Capital) Fonti Categoria:Musica degli anni 70, 80 e 90 Categoria:Radio generaliste Categoria:Radio romane Categoria:Emittenti radiofoniche di GEDI Gruppo Editoriale